Genotale
by Criex
Summary: Roy wakes up at the bottom of a hole that feels familiar, but he doesn't know why. But then again, he doesn't remember anything. Just what will happen as he traverses through the Underground? I'm horrible at summaries. Rated M for language.


**Well, hello there! It's been quite a while, huh? I know that I said that I would get this up in late January/ early February last year, but quite frankly I wasn't feeling up to it at that point. Now though, it's a different story. All of these ideas have been floating around in my head and I can't get them to stop. So I'm finally starting up this story. I have no idea how often I will update, I will admit that. Hopefully at least once a month though.**

 **I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own the OC. Cover image belongs to Lirhya on Deviantart.**

* * *

A throbbing in the back of my head woke me up. With a groan, I slowly opened my eyes before instantly snapping them shut. Much too bright. I roll over to finally get the sun out of my eyes. As I lay there, I feel the soft earth and petals beneath me. Any thoughts I had come to a screeching halt.

 _Flowers? Why am I laying on a bed of flowers?_

I crack my eyes open and quickly look around. Yellow flower petals surround me completely. I roll back over so my gaze is once again facing upward. Another groan escapes past my lips as I realize I'm at the bottom of a gigantic hole. I figure the only way out is back up.

Suddenly a tan face enters my vision, jolting me out of my thoughts. Beads of sweat appear on my forehead as they continue to stare at me with their… eyes? How can they see if their eyes are simply slits? _I wonder what their eyes actually look like._

"Erm, hi?" I mentally facepalm. _That is seriously the best you can do? Way to make an impression._

Their stare turns into a questioning look at my words.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" That caught me off guard. Who knew a kid could be that blunt? "Oh, my name is… uh…" I instantly freeze up as my eyes widen. I shoot up into a sitting position.

 _Shit! My name! I can't fuckin' remember my name!_ I started to hyperventilate. As my internal swearfest continued, I look into my memories. Or at least I try to. _Damn it!_ I clutch my head as the throbbing intensifies. _I can't remember fucking anything! Why?! Why can't I remember anything?! The actual fuck is going on?!_

"Uh, are you okay?" My head snaps up at the voice. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I force them back. _I am not going to cry in front of a kid. I absolutely refuse to!_

"I can't… remember anything." The words slip past my lips. "Everything important I know, gone. I have nothing. I AM nothing." It was barely audible, but the kid heard them nonetheless. All they did was move forward and wrap me in a hug. I sigh after a few moments and pull away. "Thanks, kiddo. I needed that. What's your name anyways?"

"Frisk." I internally sweat drop. _Not much of a talker, are they?_ "And I'm not a kid. I'm actually sixteen."

"Whoops. My bad." I push myself up onto my feet and look over at them. They are about a head and a half shorter than I am. "Any ways, it's a pleasure to meet ya Frisk. Now, we should probably try to find a way out of here."

"What about your memories?" I slump forward and shove my hand in my hoodie pocket as I sigh.

"Not much can be done about that right now. I probably need something to jog my memory, or professional help. I don't think we'll find either of those down here." I finish with a shrug. They looked reluctant but relented.

Together, we went down a path to the left that led into another large room. In the center of the room was a patch of grass and a single yellow flower that resembled those in the last room. As we approach the center, the flower suddenly turns around.

"Well, howdy!" I recoil slightly. _A talking flower? Just what kind fucked up place did I end up in?_ "It isn't too often that humans come down here. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

I pull Frisk behind me. Something about this flower feels off, like this niceness is all a simple facade.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Flowey. You may call me Roy, and this is Frisk." _Roy? Where did that come from? Is that my actual name? It feels right. Either way, I better play nice with the flower. Never let a potential enemy know that you are onto them after all. Why do I have all this random knowledge?!_

"You two are new to the underground, aren'tcha? I guess little 'ol me will have to show you the ropes." At this point a ping rings out as hearts appear on both Frisk's and my chest. Theirs is a vibrant red, while mine is a much darker red, so dark that it was nearly black.

"Those hearts are your souls, the very culmination of your being. LV makes your soul stronger. What's LV? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, right?" Flowey said with a wink. _Sound the fuckin' alarms! This guy is dangerous! He expects me to believe this bullshit?!_

Little petals appeared around the flower. "Down here LOVE is spread through little white… friendliness pellets." _Shit. Those can probably harm or kill us._ "Be sure to grab as many as you can!"

The petals start flying towards us. I quickly turn to Frisk before whispering, "Try to avoid those petals as best you can. I believe the flower has malicious intent." They give me a curt nod before dodging off to the right. I dive to the left and watch the petal fly past my head.

"I, uh, I think you missed them. How about we try that again?" More petals fly towards us, but faster this time. Again, both of us avoid them easily enough. Flowey looked disappointedly at us.

"Are you two stupid? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS." He momentarily panics. "I mean pellets." _Hah! Nice save._

The bullets fly at us much faster than before. Frisk avoids them just fine, but one nicks me on the shoulder. I give a sharp intake of breath. _Damnit! If that hit me on my soul, it probably would have killed me!_ A bar appeared in front of me. _HP 10/20. Holy shit. That attack took out half of my HP with only a graze!_

I turn to look at Flowey as his face turns demonic. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" he sneers. "DIE." He starts laughing maniacally as a ring of bullets surround Frisk and me. I pull Frisk towards me as the ring starts closing in. I look for a way out, but there are none. Acting on instinct, I throw my left hand to the side. Something reawakens within my psyche as a ring of ice surrounds us, blocking the oncoming pellets.

"You can't hide forever! This is a kill or be killed world!" Flowey yells, followed shortly after by a angry and pained screech. I didn't dare release my hold on the ice yet. I summon a ice dagger into my hands.

"You may come out now. That evil little creature has been taken care of." A motherly voice rings out from outside. I slowly let the wall fall, with my dagger clutched tightly within my right hand, and legs tensed, ready to spring forward into action at the slightest movement. I notice what seems to be a goat woman on the other side.

Her hand shoots over her mouth as she lets out a gasp. "My child, how did you learn to use magic like that?"

"I don't know." I murmur dejectedly. "I don't remember much of anything."

"I'm so sorry." she apologizes quietly.

"Hey now, none of that. It's not your fault that I lost my memories." I give her a small smile. "At least I finally remember my name. I'm Roy, and the small one behind me is Frisk."

Frisk puffed up their cheeks indignantly. "I am not small!" I let out a soft chuckle at their expense as did the goat woman.

"My name is Toriel," the lady finally replies, "the caretaker of the Ruins. If you will follow me, I will lead you through them." I look to Frisk, but they are already following Toriel into the next room. I shrug to myself before tucking my hands into my pocket once again and following after.


End file.
